Lovingly Yours
by El Conejo Morado
Summary: Cheesy, corny, pointless, short. Hitoshi writes Takao a letter.


A/N: Woo! Uh. okay, I'm warning you now, this is EXTREMELY cheesy. And a little corny, but for the most part, cheesy and pointless and dumb. You have been Warned. . Flames welcome! Nobody has given me one yet. (cries) Why? Am I destined to eat cold marshmellows for the rest of my life? Will I never have s'mores?

Disclaimer: No own!

Summary: somewhat based on the manga. Hitoshi has gone to help his father with the archeology stuff, leaving a tearful Takao behind with the simple promise that the youngest will become a great blader someday (I can't remember exactly). Some time later, Hitoshi writes a letter to Takao, but never sends it. How sad! Oh well. It's stupid, has no line of meaning or whatever you people call it, and... yeah.

One-shot (otherwise I'd never update it -.-)

"Lovingly Yours"

_October 23_

_FROM: Kinomiya, Hitoshi - Cairo, Egypt_

_TO: Kinomiya, Takao - Tokyo, Japan_

Brother--

It has been nine weeks to the day since I left you behind. I hope you are doing well and practicing your blading skills. You'll be starting school soon, won't you? Study hard.

Tousan and I have been in Egypt all this time, digging in tombs. I think he and his team are looking for something, but I don't know what. Nobody will tell me. It's very hot here during the day, and just as cold at night. There's nobody else around, either; it's like we're the only human beings on the planet. I already miss Tokyo.

I'm writing this in my tent, and it's around two AM. I'm tired, but I can't sleep, not here. It's too unsettling. I hardly do anything at all, and every time I ask Tousan whatever possessed him to call me here he won't answer. I'm beginning to find this ridiculus. If nothing interesting happens by December, I'm coming back for sure.

Until then, sadly enough, I am trapped here. It's like a desert cage. Sometimes when I'm in those tombs, I feel oppressed, as if I'll never come back out again. I've never experienced claustrophobia before, but now, I think that I may know what it feels like.

Remember all those times I told you being afraid of the dark was a stupid and pointless thing to cling to? I take it back. All of it. Nights here are awful. There aren't any sounds unless somebody on the team snores, or if the wind blows through camp, or if a snake slips past. I used to love camping. Do you remember our first trip? I will never camp after this again.

Takao, I'm somewhat ashamed to admit that I feel weak and stupid here. Clumsy, ridiculusly childish, unneeded and unwanted. But they want me to stay for some reason that I cannot fathom. I wish I knew. I miss you, otouto. There are countless times during the day and night when I want nothing more than to hold you. I remember holding you as a baby. I want to hold you like that now. We're on opposite sides of the world, and that makes me want to cry. I shouldn't cry, Takao, because strong bladers have no need to. I hope you never cry. I hope you have no need to.

We have never been apart for this long, have we? I will never be able to express how much I miss you and Jiichan. Tousan hardly remembers you--he asked once, and I quote: 'So how is your sister--Taka, right? It's been so long. She'll be about two now, won't she?' If you ever meet him, Takao, please don't judge. He's just not the 'tousan' type. If you two ever talk face to face, I want you to act civilized and patient. I told him your name and how old you are. But he still thinks you're a girl. I'm working on it.

The team members - eleven in all - always seem busy and discontent. Is this archeology at its finest? Feh. I have better things to do with my time. Here, in fact, I need to sleep--tomorrow is a big day, or so everybody mutters when they set their tents up. I just wanted to let you know how much I miss you, Takao.

Be a good boy for Jiichan, promise? Don't forget our first pact. Go to high school. Get to bed on time. Brush your teeth. Even though you can't see me or hear me or touch me, remember that I'm there for you, and always will be. I love you, Takao, more than anything in the world. You're my precious little light. And you're destined for great things.

Now I must go. Give Jiichan my regards.

Lovingly Yours,

Hitoshi-niichan


End file.
